A shopping Trip to forget
by soccergirl777
Summary: When alice has a "vision" about edward and bella she drags bella to go shopping for some very special atire...B/E READ AND REVIEW! pwetty pwease...
1. In the garage, pitching a fit

A shopping trip to forget

B/POV

"HELP ME!!!" I screamed as Alice dragged me into the car with her.

"Oh come on you guys let her stay hear." Begged Edward. "She doesn't want to go."

"Fine we will leave Bella here alone, all by her self, no one to watch her…"said Alice. with every word she said Edward got more and more worried.

"Have fun Bella!" said Edward. And with that my amazing vampire boyfriend took off to hunt with the rest of his family.

"HELP ME EDWARD!! OH GOD IM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!!" I yelled as Alice finished strapping me in the passenger seat. Evil scheming pixie.

"Oh come on Bella. I had a vision about you and Edward and with out this shopping trip it wont come true!" Oh the way she looked at me! With those evil pleading eyes!

"What kind of vision?" I asked skeptically. There was only one vision I wanted Alice to have about me and Edward and that was if Edward dropped his boundaries and make love to me before I became a vampire.

"The one you have always wanted me to see!" she said excitedly.

"Well then why the hell are we still in this stupid garage!" I yelled at her aggravated.

"YAY!!!"

This was going to be the longest ,most crazy shopping trip ever!


	2. In The car, on the way

In Seattle

A/POV

I just got Bella to shop with me and I'm already out of ideas! I had to tell her something so she would go shopping with me! Now I'm stuck with a Bella who is overly excited about having sex with her boyfriend and is only in for disappointment! I guess I will have to either tell her the truth or let her get hurt...Wait! I could just make her so sexy Edward won't be able to resist! They don't call me the evil scheming pixie for nothing!!! "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

B/POV

I can't wait to go shopping! I know never thought I would say those words but I did! I CANT WAIT TO GO SHOPPING!!! Finally Edward was going to drop his stupid boundaries and we will officially be a part of each other! I was already having daydreams about it…

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Alice cackled from next to me.

"What? What happened?" I said snapping out of my revere.

"Oh nothing!" she said in a hasty voice.

"Ok…" I said skeptically.

"So first I think we will go to Hot Topic to find something cheap." She said almost losing it when she said the word cheap. She was already gasping for air from the "Horrid" word.

"Oh come on Alice! Cheap clothes aren't all that bad!" I said in mock concerned tones patting her on the back.

"But there just so…so… oh I don't know CHEAP!" she started to sob (well without the tears) on my shoulder.

"Alice! Keep your eyes on the road! And your hands on the steering wheel!" I snapped at her and she sat up looking hurt but said nothing. She merely turned on the music and kept quiet.

"So how long before we get there?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Only a few more miles." she said in her overly cheerful tones again. She had been singing Hope it gives you Hell by the all American rejects.

"Ok." I said trying not to lose my patience with her.

Finally we got there and I almost lost my head.

"It's HUGE!" I yelled.

"I know! Only the best for my Bella!" she said with a huge evil looking grin on her face.

This was gonna be fun!


	3. At the mall, In hot topic

At the mall, in Hot Topic

B/POV

I never knew hot topic had such awesome stuff! There were mini skirts galore and a ton of corsets that would drive any man crazy! Even if they were on me! And they were all supperly cheap!

"Oh Alice stop crying your ruining my fun!" I finally yelled at her. She had been flinching away from every piece of clothing and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-i-Its just e-e-everything inhere is so ch-ch-chEap!" she said wailing on the word cheap.

"Alice pull yourself together damn it! People have been staring!" and it was true the workers were looking at her sequined clothes with disgust and everyone else was scared of her sobbing.

"Ugh it smells so bad! Cheap clothes burn my nose but there is something else mixed with it…" she said staring around curiously.

I was holding up a really skanky looking outfit when I heard Alice hiss at something and felt a warm body pressed against my back.

"You would look absolutely amazing in that, you know. And it would look even better if it was in my room on my bed." A husky and familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Jacob Black get over it! I love Edward and not you! But you are still my best friend." A said turning around and seeing my best "wolf" friend.

"Oh come on Bells! You know im so much better than him! And larger if you know what I mean…" he leaned down to kiss me when he was suddenly dragged away by the ear.

"Jacob Black you promised to go fishing with me so you will go fishing with me!" yelled Billy Black as he dragged Jacob out of the store on his wheel chair.

"I LOVE YOU BELLA! AND I ALWAYS WIIIIIIIIIL…." Jacob yelled as he was carted off.

"Is he gone yet?" asked Alice from the corner in which she was hiding. She had a jacket pressed to her mouth and nose and was making a face suggesting she had smelled a dead fish or something.

"Ya he is!" I said between giggles.

"Good now lets get out of this god forsaken store!" she said dragging me out.

"B-b-but I wasn't done yet!" I yelled. All she did was laugh triumphantly!

Great.


	4. At some store, Being surprised

At some store, being surprised

B/POV

We were looking at lingerie at a cheap Hanes store and Alice was getting pretty annoyed because I wouldn't leave the clearance section.

"oooo Bella why cant we go to some place with a little more class? These clothes will be ripped to shreds by Edward! You do remember that he is a vampire and therefore is extremely strong and dangerous? These clothes will be little pieces of confetti by the end of it…"

"Alice calm down! If you keep rambling I really won't go to that place with you! This place has absolutely nothing for me!" I sighed in frustration and put down the lacy thong and underwear set I had been holding.

"ok then lets go!" and before I could say anything I was in the car and we were driving away from the store.

"Seriously Alice you are sometimes psychotic!" I yelled at her as we sped down a highway.

"Trust me you will love this place!" she sang happily.

(Later at "this place" )

"You have got to be kidding me!" I whispered absolutely horrified.

We were out in front of a small store called "Playtime for you… with Emmet!!"

"Isn't it nice! Good clothes and a family discount!" Alice said jumping up and down hyperly.

I was too shocked at the name of the place and almost screamed when she said family discount.

"Y-y-you mean th-th-this is…"

"Emmet's store? yes!" Alice said while dragging me into the store.

"Hello ladies how may I he…" a familiar voice said from behind the counter. I looked over and saw Emmet in something I never wanted to see him in again. He looked surprised that I was there then smiled when I looked down and dropped my jaw.

"You like sweet bella?"

"No! just a little surprised…" I said weakly.

DUN DUN DUN!!!

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm such a failure! Anyways enjoy!


	5. In the store seeing banana Hammocks

In The store, seeing banana hammocks

B/POV

Noooooooooooo!!! I would never be able to look at Emmet the same! Never I tell you! NEVER! I can't even believe that rose would let him wear such a vulgar thing! Anyways this "vulgar thing" was a banana hammock. Except this was not any normal banana hammock it was a leopard print banana hammock and he looked absolutely gorgeous in it! I never knew how large he was in his southern regions and his body was so sculpted and…NO! I can't think of him that way! I am a lady! Not only a lady but a lady with a handsome boy friend! I can't look at his brother like this!

"Bella? I asked you if you liked!" I heard Emmet say from somewhere far off.

"Just a little." I said without thinking.

A/POV

Great! Just great! She is just staring at my crazy brother like an idiot and I still have no idea how I'm going to make my stubborn 400 year old virgin brother drop his boundaries! I will have to make her absolutely extravagant!!! She will have to be a sexy fox (twitch) sly and seductive (twitch) and an absolute sex goddess! (Twitch, twitch)

"Ummm Alice are you ok? You keep twitching and laughing under your breath!" I heard Emmet say from next to me.

"It's ok I just…. umm …..well..I …um ……..had another vision! Yep that's it another vision about Bella and Edward! So lets keep on shopping!" I grabbed Bella ( who was still staring at my brothers ridiculous outfit) and ran to the back of the store to start my masterpiece!!!

B/POV (again)

I had to tear my eyes away when Alice took me to the back of the room. And when I did I felt a guilt that could never be reasoned with a picture of Edward popped up in my head the second I looked away and I just wanted to die from shame!

"Bella I asked you if you wanted to be a sexy nurse or a cop!" Alice said in an agitated voice. She was standing in front of me with two outfits that I would never wear. And then something came to me. Something Edward had told me when we talked about our fantasies…

"School girl. I want to dress up as a school girl."

(A/N) Well there's chapter five! I really hope you like it and I hope it keeps you freaked out on what she's going to do with this outfit cause I'm not going to be writing for a while so bring on the flames and reviews! More flames cause im a total pyro maniac!!!! Have fun! :


	6. At the store ,getting the outfit

At the store, finding the outfit

A/POV

I couldn't believe it!!!! My Bella wanted to wear a sleazy school girl outfit!!

I was so proud!

B/POV

We stood in the middle of that aisle as Alice looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Alice…" I said taking her frozen hand, "This is all I want. To finally have Edward for my own. And the only way that's gonna happen is if I find this outfit and make his wildest dreams come true. So, you gonna help me or not?" I asked a bit irritated that she had started to look off into space half way through my heart felt speech.

Then I gasped in realization.

"Did you have a vision Alice?" I asked quietly.

She merely smiled and said " lets get started on finding his fantasy!"

A/POV

Ugh!! I thought as I dragged Bella 2 the back of the store where the "special" clothes were. I knew Bella wanted me to listen to her little speech but when she got 2 the second word my eyes weren't looking at her but her and Edward! And I don't think I ever want to look her right in the eyes and know that she knows what I have seen! That stuff is meant to be private!!

B/POV

OMG!!! Alice had a vision! I hope it was about me and Edward! What if she saw us having sex because of the outfit!? I cant wait to try on these outfits! Even if they are in Emmet's store!! Yippee!!!

"Yippee!!" I said out loud by accident.

"SO you like it?" Alice asked me holding up a pink and black school girl outfit that surprisingly I really liked.

"Yes! Now lets get home before Edward does!!" I complained. We had been shopping all day and Edward had promised me he would b home by eight! It was almost seven thirty!!

"Ok! Lets go pay for this, threaten Emmet so he doesn't tell Edward before hand, and go home so all your dreams will come true!!" she said singing the last part like the stupid Disney thing

As we made our way across the store I took Alice's ice cold hand in my semi warm one.

"thank you Alice. If it wasn't for you this day would have just been another day rather than an adventure. Not only an adventure but an expedition for my happiness. Thank you."

I knew that if vampires could cry she would be.

"Stop being all sentimental and lets get this done!" she said as we cashed out.


End file.
